James potter and the Snake of Helios
by Zita-Rose
Summary: this is the fourth of my James potter seris plz read and review!


'Love you!' Lily yelled out to her parents as she broke from their strangling hugs to aboard the train.

She took a deep breath and turned around expecting to see James and Albus, but they had gone.

'James!' She exclaimed as she ran down the corridors checking all the compartments, 'Albus!'

She desperately searched the train before settling in an empty compartment and sighed.

She looked at the foggy windows and rubbed her sleeve over it to see out of properly.

That was when a short blonde girl walked in.

'C-can I please s-sit with you?' she nervously asked.

Lily nodded; she was a bit upset because she couldn't find her parents when her father saw her.

She waved desperately hoping he saw her.

He did and waved back.

'Are your parents magic?' the blond girl asked.

Lilly nodded again.

'Mine aren't, we lived in Ireland when I got my letter, my parents were shocked but they soon got over it and became very happy.

My brother didn't quite understand why I left though, he's only four and was asleep when I got the letter.'

'My Granddad is very fond of mug- I mean non magic people artifacts, especially the electric ones.'

'My name is Sarah by the way, Sarah Kennedy.'

And with that Sarah held out her hand.

'My name is Lilly potter.'

'Your last name is familiar, im sure I've heard of it in a book, are you related to a famous wizard?'

Lilly smiled, aware that she preferred to Lilly's father of course, Harry potter.

'Yeah, you could say that.'

Sarah didn't seem to ask any more questions and left it at that, probably to think where she had read the name.

Meanwhile, James was searching for his best friends when he ran into Opal.

'Hey James, The others are asking for you.'

James smiled and hugged her.

'Hello to you as well, where are they?'

She pointed to the compartment not so far away.

'Thanks.' James said and he opened the compartment door to see his friends leaving Opal standing in the middle of the passage confused.

'James!' exclaimed Michael patting him on the back.

'How have you been?'

James laughed at Michael.

Michael had used a hair-growing spell on himself making Michael look like a young Dumbledor with his bright, white beard.

'Great.'

James looked around the cozy little compartment.

There he saw Michael and Ben but wait . . . . . . . . . . where was Doug?

Ben seemed to have read James's mind like an open book yelling out to the world 'READ ME!' for Ben said exactly word for word what was on his mind.

'Doug has been moved to Dumstrang.' He said sighing at the very thought.

Michael's beard was going back to normal and the colour of his hair was turning brown again.

'His mother enrolled him as soon as his letter came.'

It was James's turn to be confused.

'But why? What letter.'

'One of the teachers mailed his mum about his behavior in class, it wasn't definitely not McGonagall though.'

'Sawyer.' They all seemed to think together as they mourned for the loss of their friend.

The compartment door slammed open and a boy around their age, already wearing his uniform and had jet-black hair walked in.

'May I please sit with you three? Everywhere else is full and im new from Dumstrang.'

Ben stood up and welcomed the strange boy in closing the door behind him to keep in the warmth.

'What year you in?' Ben asked the stranger.

'Four, my names Sean Gamble by the way.'

'We're in year four as well and im Ben,' he said shaking his hand,' this is Michael and James,' he gestured to the other two boys in the compartment.

'Hi.' Sean said to the others and they nodded.

The rest of their trip was a restless one.

They spent most of their time informing Sean about the school, and other times they all tried to get a nap with no success.

'Oy! You lazy sods get your uniform on quick!' Opal yelled into the compartment waking the four sleeping boys.

They did nothing.

'Incendio!' she yelled heating up the seats.

'Ow!' they all yelled immediately jumping up.

They got dressed and left the train in a hurry.

James hoped to see Lilly before she left to go on the boats across the great lake but he eventually gave up when someone kicked him in the shin hard.

'What the!' James started then he turned to see Lilly's happy, smiling face.

She hugged him and whispered a\into his ear.

'That's for leaving me alone on the train you Meany.'

Then she ran to catch up with Sarah and another girl that Lilly made friends with, Jenny.

The four of them shared a carriage.

'Do you think we should?' Ben whispered into James's ear.

'Yeah why not, he looks like he'll be useful.'

James held out his hand to Sean.

'We have come to a conclusion that you may join our gang, the Black Phoenix Gang.' The he paused, 'Do you accept?'

Sean nodded and grasped his hand and shook it.

Sean was so happy as he lent back into the comfy seat, he was completely new to this entire school not so long ago, but now he felt as if he had been here his whole life.

'Hey James look, the first years.' Michael exclaimed pointing towards the great lake that was filled of boats carrying three or four new students.

James scanned the lake searching for Lily.

First he saw Jasmine, Ben's little sister but no Lilly.

'Hey where's Lilly?' James asked Ben.

'Err . . . there, with the blonde.' He replied.

James followed his finger and saw Lilly.

The look on her face was priceless, with both the look of excitement and utter-most fear.

Her glistening dark red hair hid her green face, Lilly wasn't so good with boats but she didn't seem as bad as James had once seen her a couple of summers ago.

'So what is the castle like? At dumstrang we had deep red walls and everything was made of either Yew wood or Gold.' Explained Sean.

'Well, 'Started James, 'it's kind of hard to explain, so you should just see for yourself.'

James gestured to the castle as it came into view.

Nothing had changed about it.

Sean's mouth fell to the ground and the boys laughed.

'Dumstrang is nothing compared to this!' he exclaimed.

They entered the Great Hall about ten minutes later and sat down.

'James, did you see the look on Lilly's face as she was crossing the lake!' laughed Albus.

'Yeah, but she wasn't the worst, one poor first year threw up.'

'Nice James,' said Opal as she passed James to sit with Alex and Emma.

'Who was that!' exclaimed Sean watching Opal pass.

Luckily enough she didn't hear him say that, hell would have frozen over if she heard that and let him get away with it.

'It'd be good if you never said that again.' Whispered James.

'But she's hot!'

Michael immediately dropped his cup of pumpkin juice and glared at Sean.

'If you ever-' He started, but Sean took the hint of danger.

'Man im sorry if your going out with her it's cool.' He replied, bad mistake.

'SHE'S MY SISTER!' he whispered angrily to Sean, 'And if you even look at her in a way I don't like your dead.'

'I-im s-so sorry Michael I-I didn't know s-she was your s-sister.'

'Well you have a warning, next time is go time, no hard feelings?'

'Sure.' But James didn't think Sean was very sure.

'Look, the first years!' exclaimed a girl from Slytherin.

Sure enough the first years were entering the Hall with Lilly and her two friends at about the front of the heap.

When they eventually got to the front of the Hall Professor McGonagall had already got the hat and the stool out.

Albus counted the first years.

'One hundred and thirty four students.' He counted.

'Wow.'

'Alston, Robert' Professor McGonagall read.

'Hufflepuff!' the hat screamed.

One by one the students were sorted and 'Black, Grace' became the first new Gryffindor.

It was a while before the first of Lilly's friend was sorted.

'Kennedy, Sarah,' was sorted into Ravenclaw.

In the crowd of unsorted first years Lilly could be seen sighing, but she was okay about it for just because Sarah was in Ravenclaw didn't mean that they couldn't be friends.

'Potter, Lilly' McGonagall read out a little while later.

'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat nearly immediately yelled out as it lay on her head.

She skipped with joy to the Gryffindor table and sat with another friend she had made on the train.

James, Albus and Lily didn't pay much attention to the sorting after that until 'Wesley, Hugo' was called out.

'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat yelled.

Lily hugged Hugo as he sat down.

After 'Zane, Alex' was sorted into Ravenclaw Professor McGonagall stood up and addressed the school before making food appear.

'This food is great!' Lily exclaimed as she helped herself to some chicken nearby.

'Nearly as good as mums!'

'Yeah, right.' James laughed, 'She is as good as cooking as Grawp would be fitting into a land of elves.'

'Well at least your mum doesn't burn toast when it's set on low, even though Nana and Pop are muggles she's hopeless.'

They all laughed, well except for Rose and Hugo, they weren't kidding.

That night after Michael had snuck down to the kitchens to get marshmallows, they were cooking them when Sean said.

'Thank you James, Ben and Michael.'

'What have we done?' James asked.

'Well,' he sat up properly, 'Im new and you guys were so nice to me.'

'Hey no problem mate.' Ben replied.

At around eleven pm they went to sleep all sugared up and excited about their first day of school tomorrow.

'Oy, wake up James!' Yelled Ben and Michael who was already dressed.

James quickly got changed.

'Hey where's Sean?' asked James.

'He was gone by the time we'd woken up.' Replied Michael.

They were making there way to the great hall when the caught up with Sean who was slowly making his way down.

'Sean, are you okay?' Asked Ben.

'Someone was calling my name ALL night, I couldn't sleep!' Replied Sean.

'Or something,' suggested Michael.

'Come on, we're late!' Yelled James and he ran to the great hall.

After breakfast they checked their timetables, all subjects were the same for all four.

That whole day flew by, well for Ben, Michael and James at least.

Sean was so tired from his nighttime wonder about the school, but he wasn't the only one.

The once happy, buzzing students of Hogwarts had changed.

James and the others met around ten people who were acting weird that day when usually they were happy to the max.

'_Sean' _something called in the middle of the night.

'_Come to me.' _It called again.

It had been around ten minutes of that thing calling Sean's name before he woke.

'_Sean' _it called again.

Sean got out of bed, put on his Dressing gown and slippers and then followed the voice.

He wasn't the only one.

Around twenty students had gotten up because of the noise that was calling their name.

'Hey were is Sean?' Asked James as he was getting changed that morning.

'I don't know, he was talking in his sleep last night.' Michael told the two.

Then as they were walking down to the hall Opal ran over to them.

'Michael, Ben, James, Sean is in the corridor! He's passed out!'

The three looked at each other and ran in the direction Opal pointed too.

'Sean? Sean!' exclaimed James.

Sean was lying on his side with his eyes shut tight and was squirming life as if he were having a bad dream, or nightmare as James would put it.

Sean was still in his Pyjamas and dressing gown.

They found slippers about a meter away from him so they came to the conclusion that they were his as well.

'Out of my way!' Yelled professor McGonagall as she came rushing into the common room.

She knelt on the floor and shook Sean but he wouldn't wake up.

'Oh no, not another one! Exponyio Educto!' she yelled pointing her wand at Sean.

He woke gaping for air and looked as if he was going to be sick at any moment.

'What do you mean, another one?' asked Ben.

'He's not they only one who had ended up like this last night.

Poor old first year Zachary Morrison was found like this down in the dungeon corridor!' She exclaimed.

'What happened Sean?' asked Michael.

Sean shook his head and closed his eyes trying to remember how he had got there.

'I, I don't know' he stuttered.

'James, Michael and Benjamin, please stay with Mr Gamble this morning.

I'll have one of the house elves bring some breakfast up to you four, oh and goodness sake! Someone get Mr Gamble a blanket!' she yelled.

'Off you go! Poor old Seany here needs rest, he's not a show dog you know.' Exclaimed Ted who was laughing as he left with his schoolmates.

Once everyone had finally left, the four of them sat on the armchairs beside the fireplace.

'Sean, how'd ya end up there?' asked Michael who had come back from getting him a blanket off his four-poster bed.

Sean rubbed his eyes again.

'Well, last thing I remember was hearing that voice again, you know, that one I told you about around this time yesterday. It just wouldn't shut up! It was as if it was coming from inside the walls. I remember turning to see . . . big, yellow eyes staring at me.

The next thing I knew, I was trying to wake up, but I couldn't!

I felt like a sheep in a paddock full of dogs I'll tell ya, but it wasn't until McGonagall came I finally got out.'

He shuddered and took the plate the house elves had brought, a tray of toast that whenever you took something it magically re-filled itself and also a goblet of Pumpkin juice each.

'What do we have next?' asked James asked Ben as they rushed from the great hall after lunch.

'Um . . . I'll check.' He pulled out his black organizer and looked at the timetable for the 3rd of September.

'Potions with Slughorn, oh great it's with the slytherin.'

As they entered the classroom the found only ¾ of the class had shown up.

'Professor,' asked a red haired slytherin, 'Why are so many absent?'

Slughorn sighed as he turned to the student.

'Well Mr Duo it seems as if a lot of students had gone for, well lets just say a little 'wonder' around school last night, they are not well today.'

James Listened when Emma pushed past him.

'Hey watch where you're going Potter!' she exclaimed and pushed him hardly on the shoulder.

James was stunned.

A lot of people were acting weird.

Happy kids were depressed.

Hypo students were drowsy and nice students were mean.

After Potions they made their way down to the Herbology greenhouses when Professor Longbottom stopped them as he made his way to his class of first years.

He noticed the bundle of Students trying to brake into the greenhouse when he yelled from a distance.

'No Herbology for you lot today!' he explained, 'Professor Sawyer never turned up on the hogwarts express, and your reliever will be here tomorrow.'

They were going to do the toilet tax but they each felt an urge to go see Sean instead.

They walked into the common room only to find Sean walking towards them instead of being in his bed asleep.

'Oy Sean, what you think your doing, go back to bed.' Exclaimed James.

But Sean didn't appear to have noticed any of them until he as half a meter away from them when he turned and stared at the three.

There was something wrong.

The pupils of Sean's eyes were missing and he stood their staring at them with the whites of his eyes and replied in a voice that wasn't his own.

'No.'

He then continued walking and it wasn't until he had left the portrait they chased after him.

But he had disappeared.

They ran into the bunkroom expecting to find out it was a prank, anything but Sean actually disappearing.

But on his bed lay a note, which was in some kind of Language.

Hit hu not go kanji obi gars

Lavofhfil gokowegas gill eel Verne

Sane ubiones

Jinx vatic mixenouis hu eel

Kais juke got nayil

Lousy heft Marrero veer

Basing neouxide baklavas

Alvarado carrageen juba

Nut not kanji obi garix

Gars me many tiki

Myth glyptic neon

Valakolo Eels hope friendship mille

'What in the world is that supposed to mean?' asked Michael as he had a turn to read it.

He passed it on to Ben whose eyes widened and exclaimed.

'Its mermish! I can tell by the style of writing!'

'Well, so its mermish NOW we know what it says, Sean's saved!' said James sarcastically.

'No!' Ben yelled,' It Perfect because I have a book that translates Mermish into English!'

Ben ran to his suitcase and search through his belongings before finding a thick, blue leather case with the Words 'Langix Genghis'

Then 'Mermish language' in brackets underneath it.

'It'll have to wait, dinners about to be served.'

In the great hall no one was in his or her seats, or at the right house table.

'Missing! Gone! Vanished!' exclaimed some of the students the pasted as they ran to McGonagall to tell her of Sean's disappearance.

They weren't the only ones.

'Professor I swear im not lying!' Exclaimed Sarah who was bobbing up in down with fear, 'I was going to see if Lily was okay when she ran past me, and I SWEAR the pupils of her eyes were gone! I went to follow but she turned a corner and vanished!'

McGonagall looked stressed like all the other teachers reporting Disappearances.

'What is it James?' Asked Professor Longbottom who was free at the time.

'It's Sean, he's gone as well.' Exclaimed James.

'Oh my god, not another one!' He ran to Professor McGonagall and informed her another disappearance.

'My sister.' James said sadly, 'What ever it is it's taken my sister!'

Professor McGonagall stood over the crowd of chaos.

'SILENCE!' she yelled.

Her voice screamed all throughout the hall, even passing Ghosts came in to see what the yelling was about.

'Everyone will go back to their proper tables and shut up!'

Once everyone was seated and settled she asked all the students to raise their hand if someone they knew was missing.

98 did.

One person at a time approached McGonagall to explain whom and if they knew, why their friend or classmate was missing.

Professor Longbottom recorded it all as they spoke.

After she had spoken to all who knew about the disappearances she spoke again.

'Now, each of you are to walk in large groups back to your common rooms and all students sleep in the common room, no exceptions and no one leaves until their house leader comes and says the okay.'

They all left at once and made their way down to the common room.

'Oy, you seven shouldn't walk by yourselves! How about a 'responsible' prefect like myself walk beside you.' Bragged Ash.

Ever since he became prefect he tried to fit it in EVERY sentence he said.

'Sure why not.' Said Alex as she too caught up with them.

'Horrible what happened to Sean, hope he's okay.' She also added.

'Well you wouldn't care much if you weren't totally in love with him Alex.' Joked Opal.

Alex punched her in the arm while glaring.

That was probably something she didn't want the world to know.

Once in the common room several house elves brought up five trays of un-limited sandwiches and two trays of goblets filled of butter beer, everyone brought down their sleeping bags and pillows.

'Alright you twits listen up-' Ash started.

'Honestly, I don't know what McGonagall was thinking when she made him Prefect.

'-Im in charge! So go to bed.'

'Hey im a prefect too!' exclaimed Georgia, the girl prefect for Gryffindor.

'Just go to sleep.' He interrupted as he lay down and started to snore.

'I don't believe it! I just cant its impossible!'

'But it did! What happened?'

'I don't know, but we worked in shifts! Its impossible, they couldn't have just got up and snuck out!'

'Then what happened?'

Five people from Gryffindor, fourteen from Hufflepuff, eight from Ravenclaw and five from Slytherin had gone missing.

'Don't you see what's going on?' exclaimed James who broke up the fight of McGonagall, Ash and Georgia, 'People are missing the day after the start acting weird.

Emma for example is a nice person, but yesterday she was mean, rude and selfish and now she too is missing.'

'Potter I thank you for telling me these theories but they just aren't good enough, you must understand James.' Professor McGonagall explained, and then she turned to continue her argument with the two prefects.

'_James.'_

'_James.'_

'What?' James replied to the voice out loud.

'_JAMES!'_

It yelled this time just as McGonagall asked what was the matter.

'Shut up!' James screamed.

'Excuse me?' McGonagall replied.

'_James, come James.' _

'Where?' James replied again.

The headmistress didn't know what to do so she slapped him.

It seemed to do the work, the voice immediately stopped.

'I-im s-s-sorry P-professor.' James stuttered, 'D-didn't mean, I-it won't h-happen a-again.'

'It better not potter or you'd be in BIG trouble.' Then she turned and walked out of the common room.

James turned to look at Michael and Ben.

They pointed to the dormitory and James followed them, no one seemed to care where they went as long as it wasn't out of the common room.

'There.' Ben said as he slammed the massive leather book of the Mermish language on the bed Michael and James was sitting on.

James pulled out the note from his gown pocket and looked at the confused faces of his friends.

'Oh that, I was reading over it all last night, didn't get much sleep and I didn't have enough time to sneak off to the dorm's because

Ash was on guard.'

His friends nodded in agreement.

'Show me the first sentence.' Said Ben as he reached over the bed to take the note from James's grasp.

After a few minutes Ben ha translated the first two sentences.

'The First two sentences say:

'One by one as the final time comes

Faithful followers will meet their end'.'

The two other boys stared in shock.

'That's a bit dramatic don't ya think.' Exclaimed Michael.

'Hang on, the next two are easy, they say:

'Opposite to themselves

Only dark in their path'.'

'Well that's not as evil as the last one, carry on.' Said James.

'Hang on James, what was the deal about before in the common room.

No one in their right mind would insult McGonagall.' Exclaimed Michael.

'Well, im sorry to say, what had happened to Sean, is well, happening to me as well.' James said looking down at his feet.

He felt kind of depressed, like the stages Sean went through.

First, were the voices.

Second, was the depression.

Third, were the Voices even more badly than before.

Fourth, were the disappearances.

'Don't worry mate, everything will be fine, now we have an idea of what is going on we'll never let you out of our sight.' Ben seriously said.

James tried to smile with very little success.

'Okay, here is the next four lines:

'This follower is no more a friend

When you see them

I see only a snake

Waiting for its master'.'

'That two was a little dramatic, what is it suggesting? That they're snakes?' Suggested Michael who had stood up and was looking out the window onto the grounds.

'Too bad about Quiddich aye James.'

James looked up, he hadn't realized that today was ment to be Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, first game of the season! But it was not safe enough to be let probably.

'Here are the last three sentences.' Ben said clearing his voice, ''

Once the day next has come

No more they'd be one

Lost forever in the chamber of snakes'.'

'So my sister and Sean are in some kind of Chamber of snakes?' James said, 'That's nice to know.'

'No time for funny business James, we have to figure out what it means.' Replied Ben.

'How do you know it'll lead us to the missing people.' Michael exclaimed as he lay down on the bed.

'It's a riddle remember, there's always something to learn from it, So read it out Ben, altogether this time.'

'Okay,

'One by one as the final time comes

Faithful followers will meet their end,

Opposite to themselves,

Only dark in their path,

This follower is no more a friend,

When you see them

I see only a snake,

Waiting for its master

At the point the moon is whole and above,

You'd better start working faster

Once the day next has come,

No more they'd be one

Lost forever in the chamber of snakes'.'

'So what it's saying is that the missing people will die when the 'final' time comes.' Michael started to say as he re-reads the note.

Michael was the best for solving riddles and stuff like that.

'And that their opposite, Hey James you were right! Emma for an example was nice, then she turned mean so that is opposite.' He said looking at James as if to say 'your an absolute genius!'

Ben grabbed the note and tried to decipher the next couple of sentences on the parchment.

'Only dark in their path? What would that mean?' Ben asked himself, 'I know, at night, that's when they go missing or it could be that when they change it's for the worse.'

Ben passed it over to James.

'This follower is no longer a friend, so that means that if you went to like, try and get them to safety if you found them, then they'd take it as a threat.' James concluded, though he wasn't too sure of himself.

'And the part when it says 'When you see them I see only a snake,' might mean that a snake might have taken over the body to look like a human when its not?' wondered James as he looked over to his friends but they just shrugged the shoulders.

James pasted it back to Michael.

''Waiting for it's master at the point the moon is whole and above' well that's a bit 'too' easy if you ask me, Full moon at midnight.' He looked at it with concern, it seemed a bit too simple, ''you'd better start working faster once the day next has come' so there might be some process to make the body like, so they control ALL of it and not just the physical part but mentally as well.'

He tried to give it to either Ben or James but they both turned it down, it was obvious whom the best person at solving things were.

'um, 'No more they'd be one, lost forever in the chamber of snakes,' Okay I have no idea what that means.'

James and Ben looked at each other in shock; it wasn't until James yelled what it was Michael knew what was going on.

'The full moon is tomorrow night!'

Michael's eyes widened and they tried to figure out a plan so they could get to the library to find out more of this 'Chamber of snakes' thing.

'Um professor?' Michael asked McGonagall as they got back down.

She obviously didn't trust the prefects to keep everyone in after five students managed to get away.

'Yes Mr Hutchinson what is the matter?' She asked sternly as she peered over her glasses.

Earlier on they had fought over who was going to ask her.

James couldn't do it from what happened that morning and Ben was a terrible liar, so it was up to old Hutchie to do it.

'I was wondering if I may go to the library to do something that Professor Slughorn asked us t-to do.'

She gave him a look of disbelief.

'Yes you may, as long as you take Mr Potter and Mr Young with you.'

Then she returned to her reading.

They were all confused but they could waste much time.

'Oh and you three.' She said before they left, 'Please be back in two hours and don't go wondering.'

They nodded as they ran out of the portrait.

'Which way to the library?' asked Ben as they ran down the corridor.

'Its on the fourth floor, gosh you'd think after four years you'd know where the library is.' Exclaimed Michael.

'Don't need to get all worked up about it guys.' Said James as he finally broke up the fight when they came to the library door.

'Madam Pince is in there!' whispered Michael as he peered in the library.

'Well, we'll just tell her the Slughorn story, McGonagall bought it.' Suggested Ben.

'Yeah, but she'll see what section we're in and know its no Slughorn project.'

'Hey guys, if you two go in ad tell her about the project, then I'll sneak in while your distracting her and look for the chamber of snakes.

And you two could look in the potions section.' James explained.

The other two agreed and walked in.

'Hey Madam Pince what's happening?' Michael said.

'You two should be in the Gryffindor common room!' she exclaimed.

'Professor McGonagall said us two could come down here for a thing Professor Slughorn made us do for an assignment.' Explained Ben.

'What assignment?' said Professor Slughorn as he came out from behind a bookshelf.

'Oh, um Professor, you know the one.' Ben said looking for anything Slughorn had said in class and make it look as if it was what he said.

'I do? Well then please re-fresh my memory.'

'Um, y-you k-know, the o-one about t-the Doxy venom and h-how to save y-yourself if t-they poisoned y-you' Ben lied.

Slughorn gave him a look that suggested that he knew they were up to something.

'Well!' exclaimed an impatient Madam Pince, 'Is it true?'

Professor Slughorn looked at her with fake satisfaction.

'Yes, I did give these boys here an assignment to find that out, thank you for reminding me.' He finished with a wink and he walked out the door.

'Well, get a move on you two!' She said and then she went to her office.

'Got it!' Whispered James as he found the other two who were pretending to read a potions book.

He slammed it down in front of them and pointed to a part of the page for Ben to read out.

'The Chamber of Snakes, or most formally know as the chamber of secrets was formed many thousand years ago by non other than Salazar Slytherin.'

'Wow, so that's that place your dad defeated the basilisk at.' Exclaimed

Michael.

James silently agreed.

He felt sad whenever they mentioned the things his father did, not that he wasn't proud of his father, but he felt as if everyone expected James to follow in his footsteps, but if he did it wouldn't matter anyway because his dad had done it first.

In Harry's first year, he survived Voldemort again! Saved the Philosophers stone and made the seeker of Gryffindor, the youngest in a century!

I his dad's second year he saved Ginny's life and defeated the great basilisk with Godric Gryffindor's sword.

In his third year he saved two lives and managed to produce a full-length patronus.

And in his forth year he watched a friend die, survived Voldemort again and became the winner of the triwizard tournament! All when he was fourteen, and that was how old James was now.

'I remember Dad saying once of how it was in an abandoned girls bathroom and that he had to speak in pasaltounge.' James said as the flashback occurred in his mind of that autumn morning when Albus had woken up to a three-meter long snake sleeping on his bed.

Of course it was fake, placed there by James.

James would never forget that story, mainly because he had just come from his mother screaming at him when his dad started to tell the story.

'So we have to sneak into a girls toilets? Great, if my mum founds out im dead.' Exclaimed Ben.

'Well it'd be better than being controlled by a stupid snake or what ever it is.' James snapped back.

'We'd better get going,' Said Michael who was looking at his watch, 'We have ten minutes left.'

'Nice of you to join us.' McGonagall said sarcastically as they came in fifteen minutes late, 'Now if you three don't mind, we want to eat dinner.'

They had sandwiches and butter beer again, what happened last night was exactly what was going to happen to this one except the headmistress would be there.

She had a cozy armchair that blocked the way out of the common room.

Not only that but HEAPS of spells to block anyone from getting out, or in.

'How are we going to get into the chamber?' whispered Michael.

'Im sure there's a way out somewhere in this common room.' James replied.

They stayed awake as long as they could, they wanted to make sure no one escaped, even with McGonagall at the defense.

They were about to fall asleep when a couple Gryffindor's started to talk in their sleep.

McGonagall was asleep too, so she didn't know what was going on except for James, Ben and Michael.

'No! don't, stop!' they whispered to themselves.

Ten minutes later, as if hypnotized, four Gryffindor's stood up and was walking around the room before coming to a halt in front of a painting.

'Exponyio exit!' they whispered and then the painting lifted, as if alive, showing a huge hole in the wall.

One by one the students climbed through.

'James,' whispered Michael and Ben, 'You seeing what im seeing?'

James looked at them and from inside his sleeping bag he pulled out his wand, the invisibility cloak and the marauders map.

They too pulled out their wands and they made their way to the portrait that had closed again.

'You're the wand master James, you open it.' Exclaimed Ben.

James looked around to make sure no one except Michael and Ben was watching.

'Exponyio Exit!'

The portrait opened again and inside was a long tunnel that looked like it was a no exit.

James was correct.

There was a leaver at the end, so what did he do?

That's right, he pulled it.

A hole appeared and through it looked like a bathroom.

'This is it!' whispered James, 'It's the bathroom!'

The climbed down and sure enough they weren't in the middle of a girls bathroom.

'Looks like who ever is doing this doesn't want anyone in.' said Michael as he pointed to the doors that were barricaded with wood and magic spells.

'Or out.' Said a voice from behind them.

'Sean?' asked Ben who had immediately recognized the voice as soon as it spoke.

Out of the darkness came Sean.

The whites of his eyes shone on the light of the not-so-full moon.

'Tomorrow my plan comes into action, weather you three interfere well it doesn't matter.'

The three others looked at each other and then back to Sean.

'Who are you?' asked Ben, 'What are you?'

'I thought even a mud blood like yourself, smart as you may be would be able to have figured it out already, no?' Sean responded faster than a cat in water.

'Are you a, snake?' asked Michael, he stood over Sean like a human with a dwarf, but somehow Sean, well, his body, grew so it was nearly a foot taller.

'How did you do that?' asked Michael in shock.

Sean smiled.

'Well since you three wont be much of a bother any longer I'd might as well tell you.' The three boys were creeped out by the whites of Sean's eyes gazing on them, for you couldn't tell weather he was looking at you or not, 'Millions of years ago I was born, son of a Basilisk but that was not what I was, you see, I am the only one of my species, I call myself the Helio for I come from the land of lava and water, the land of Helios.

I can transform myself into ANY breed of snake I wish, and in my normal form I can multiply myself up to hundred times.

I can also control people and things both magic and muggle.

On the Fourth last full moon of the year, anyone or thing I control is mine for life.'

'What do you mean by that, if you control the bodies already then why have to wait until the full moon?' asked James.

'Because I can make my victim say and do whatever I wish though inside themselves, well as you say, in their subconscious, they are who they were.

Everyone that I could control has just enough force to brake free from me, but they'd have to search deep.

And when the full moon has occurred they are mine, they don't have enough force to move a feather.'

'So if we try very hard Sean could turn back to normal?' asked James.

'Well that'd be VERY hard, you would have enough time for I'd kill you first, no I am the original snake of Helios so this Sean has about as much of a chance of being set free than I do of dieing.' The snake laughed at James's stupidity and he turned to enter the chamber before saying.

'Oh and if you tell anyone of my whereabouts, what I am and what's going on then I will kill Sean, Lily and Jasmine.'

Then he disappeared.

They quickly went back into the common room and lay down in their sleeping bags.

No one was awake yet, good.

'So what are we going to do? If we try to get help those three would die!' whispered Michael.

'Well we have to do something, and quickly.' Said James.

Then they went back to sleep.

In the morning the quietly tried to make up a plan of what they were going to do and how.

'One thing is for sure, none of us can talk pasaltounge so that's our first problem.' Said Ben.

James hit the table, if only the stupid snake of whatever didn't take Lily, because whenever Lily saw a snake she spoke Pasaltounge, sort of like dad really James guessed that was were she had got it from.

No way Lily could have gotten her power from Ginny, when ever James's mum saw a snake she ran for her life, you cant really blame her though she had a very bad experience.

'Hang on!' exclaimed James, 'Albus can speak to animals!'

James ran to his brother who was with his friends and pulled him away.

'What do you want now James?' asked Albus who appeared to have been in a important conversation.

'We need your help.' James replied and he took Albus's arm to take him to Ben and Michael while he murmured 'we?'

They sat down at the table and pretended to be talking about a book Ben was reading.

'Yes!' Michael exclaimed as Georgia walked past them, 'That book was great, thank you my good friend.' Michael sounded like a robot but no one seemed to have noticed.

Albus though was still confused.

'Okay here's the plan,' Michael whispered when Georgia was out of ear shot, 'James tells us you can speak to animals, true?'

Albus looked from Michael to James to Ben.

'Um yeah, why is there something wrong?'

Michael and Ben sighed with relief.

'We know where Lily is' Ben said.

'REALLY!' exclaimed Albus a little to loud.

James told him to shush while Michael tried to turn peoples attention somewhere else.

'YES!' he said, 'this book is Super major awesome! Yeah!'

As stupid as it were, it worked at least.

'Tell McGonagall!' whispered Albus.

'No, the snake will kill her!' he replied.

'What?'

'Not enough time to explain, we need everyone's attention somewhere so we can sneak out.'

'But the spells-'

'There's a secret way out, look, you in or not?' interrupted Ben.

Albus thought about it for a while before answering.

'I will,' he said, 'as long as you each give me two galleons.'

'Done and done' the three said and they handed it to him straight away.

Albus, whose eyes were wide open shocked replied.

'If I knew you would of caved in so quick I would of asked for like, five galleons.'

'Too bad, right, we need a distraction, now.' James said.

'I could pretend to brake my leg, I could get fake blood and everything.' suggested Ben.

'Or we could really brake your leg and save all the other hassles.' Joked Michael and he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

At three on that very afternoon their plan took off into action.

James cursed Ben's legs so they looked like they were badly bruised and bleeding.

Just to make it safe Ben ate a Nosebleed naught so that he'd bleed like mad.

'Ow! Professor something has happened to me!' screamed Ben who was acting as if he was seriously damaged and the sores hurt like hell.

'Oh god.' Sighed Professor McGonagall as she ran towards Ben and whipping her wand out, 'some one please get a towel for Mr Young here.'

Everyone huddled around Ben and gave no attention what-so-ever towards the three who had already got to the painting.

'Exponyio Exit!' James whispered and the portrait immediately opened again showing the massive hole.

'Wow.' Whispered Albus as he climbed in first.

They pulled the lever and climbed out of the portrait hole into the barricaded bathroom.

'Sean's not here, good.' Michael said.

'How do we get in? There's no door.' Exclaimed Michael.

'Shhh!' whispered James, 'He'll hear us!'

'I remember something Dad told me that was like this.' Said Albus, 'He said in his second year he, aunt hermione and uncle Ron made the polyjuice potion in an abandoned girls bathroom which was haunted by Moaning marital.

And they didn't even know that the chamber of secrets was hiding in that very room.' Albus left James's side and started to walk over the basins checking all the taps for something.

'And on one of the taps was a snake you had to speak to if you wanted to get into the-' Albus stopped as he noticed that one of the taps had an engraved snake on it.

Albus didn't know what to do, his dad never told him what he said, and so Albus said the first thing that came into mind.

'Hasshassa!' Albus said but nothing happened.

'What did you say?' asked Michael.

'I said open but it doesn't seem to-'

Then all of a sudden the ground of the bathroom was shaking and the rings of basins were lowering into the ground.

The floor in the center of the Ring of basins was dropping; revealing a hole in the ground, like a massive tunnel only its vertical.

'Move Albus!' exclaimed James who immediately grabbed Albus's arm to pull him back, but it was too late.

'James!' Albus cried as he fell down the tunnel.

There was a big crunch, then nothing.

'Albus, you okay?' Michael yelled down the tunnel.

'Yeah! But there is a lot of bones down here and it hurts like crazy.' Exclaimed Albus who was looking around the place.

'Here goes nothing.' James called and he was about to go down when Michael shook his head in fear.

'Cant-do-it-to-high,' he stuttered.

'Come on Michael, you can do it!' yelled Albus from the bottom of the hole.

'No-way-man.' Said Michael and he started to slowly walk back.

'Well, too bad for you Michael, because if I go down, you go down.' Exclaimed Michael, and he grabbed Michael's shirt as he jumped down the hole bringing Michael along for the ride.

'Im going to kill you!' He yelled as he realized he was being pulled down the tunnel.

But James just laughed and let go of Michael's shirt.

'Crap,' Albus thought as he stood like a sitting duck watching James and Michael come down.

He immediately jumped out of the way just in time for the two to come crashing down.

'Now,' said James, 'Where do we go.'

Michael finally stood up from the fall and stood over James as if he were about to thrash him when his expression turned into a massive grin.

'That was the best ride ever!' he exclaimed.

They walked through the piles of bones and came to two different tunnels.

'What one?' asked Albus as he searched the perimeter.

'That one!' exclaimed James as he noticed part of Sean's note above the tunnel.

''One by one as the final time comes faithful followers will meet their end'.' Michael read aloud, 'Yup, this is it.'

They looked at each other and cautiously scanned the insides of the tunnel before entering.

SLAM!

The exit to the tunnel suddenly was blocked by an iron gate.

'We're going to die!' Albus screamed.

'Shut up Albus!' whispered Michael.

Albus's voice echoed around the place, and when it stopped they continued on their journey.

'Oh great, a dead end.' Said James, and he banged his fist on the wall.

'Maybe there's a secret passage!' exclaimed Albus, 'Or I have to ay something in pasaltounge.'

Albus talked in pasaltounge to the wall while Michael felt for something that could be a secret passage out.

'Trapped are wee?' said a hissing voice that echoed all around the tunnel.

'What was that?' exclaimed Albus who had stopped speaking pasaltounge and was now listening to the snake speak.

'Fools, you wont get out, and when you die your souls will be mine!'

'Oh god, he's trapping us in here until will rot!' exclaimed Albus, who was panicking.

Michael however was still looking around the place.

'I'll be back at eleven to take your bodiesss for my own.' It hissed, then it left Michael, James and Albus alone.

Albus sat on a rock and sighed.

'We're going to die, and so will the trapped.'

'Michael what's the time?' asked James, he too was searching for a way out even though Albus sat on a rock and hopelessly talked in Pasaltounge.

'Half past nine, we've been at it for nearly five hours, lets rest for a bit, im SO tired.' Exclaimed Michael.

'No!' James immediately replied, 'If we rest, that stupid snake of Helios would take our bodies.'

Then all of a sudden the Wall spit in two, opening up a passage, but only for a few seconds before closing again.

'What happened?' James said excitingly, 'Non of us touched anything, Albus what did you say in pasaltounge?'

'Well,' started Albus, 'I remember you saying about the snake of Helios, so I said, Helios.'

The wall moved again, even more violently this time.

'Say, Snakes of Helios.' Suggested Michael.

Albus did that, but the wall opened even less this time.

'No that's not right, there is only one Snake of Helios.

I know say, Snake of Helios.' James said.

Albus did and the wall completely opened up this time, and a sign above the door said. 'Opposite to themselves

Only dark in their path

This follower is no more a friend.'

'Now what?' asked Albus, but he said it to quickly because a castle-like door opened and out came around twenty students.

Among them was Emma, Alex, Victoria, Rose, Lily, Sean and Jasmine.

'It's Ben's sister!' exclaimed Michael and he started to walk up to her when the students whipped out their wands and pointed it to them.

'Come any closer friend of mud-bloods, I will kill you!' Emma yelled.

'Emma come on!' Yelled James, 'This isn't you.'

'Shut up you insolent-' started Lily.

'Lily! What the hell is your problem! We're you family! We love you!'

exclaimed James.

'What? I don't even know you!'

'Lily, no matter what you do, Albus and I will always love you, your our sister!.'

Lily fell to the floor as if she had fainted and then a snake came out of her.

'Fool!' The snake hissed.

Lily opened her eyes and screamed as she saw the snake.

'Lily!' Albus yelled and he started to run to her when Alex grabbed Lily and pointed her wand to her head.

'Come any closer and she'll get it!'

'Alex! Have you no shame?' yelled Opal who ran towards James and Michael.

'Where the hell have you been?' she yelled.

'How did you-' Michael started.

'Ever since our second year Michael, I've never let you get too far out of my sight.' She explained, 'I saw you three come down here so I followed.

But I went through the wrong tunnel otherwise I'd be with you earlier.

Alex had let go of Lily and handed her over to Sean.

Then all of a sudden Sean took lily and ran.

Then the rest of the students turned into snakes and slithered through the door.

'Come on!' Yelled Opal, and the four of them ran towards the door.

'When you see them

I see only a snake

Waiting for its master'

They ran through the door only to see Sean standing above all the snakes.

Lily had fainted and was lying in the corner of the room.

'Hey, there's Lily!' whispered Michael.

James walked around the edge of the room while Sean was making a speech and crouched down beside Lily and tried to wake her up.

'Lily, Lily wake up!' James whispered.

But she didn't.

'Lily come on we need to go!'

Then she woke and hugged James.

'James! Snakes! There are snakes controlling people.' She stuttered.

She said it a little too loudly because Sean heard her and summoned an attack on James.

'Jams!' yelled Lily, 'Get your wand out! Quick!'

'I cant,' James exclaimed, he stood up and made Lily go to the others but she refused, 'They're my friends.'

'No there not, those things are snakes, your friends bodies are kept in that room over there, just because the snakes look like your friends, doesn't mean that they are.'

'Go over with Opal, you two can go back.'

'Im not a baby James, im eleven now.'

'And im fourteen, now go.'

She ran to Opal but they didn't leave and pretty soon all four of them had their wands out pointing to the snakes that immediately turned into human form and took out their wand.

'You four freaks have a chance to leave!' exclaimed Rose, 'You have ten minutes!'

Then they turned back into snake form and went to their master.

Sean too went back into snake form, and they all seemed to join him, so that it was just the one snake there, the original.

'At the point the moon is whole and above,' he started to chant,

'You'd better start working faster

Once the day next has come,

No more they'd be one'.'

'Shut up! I mean honestly, why are you doing this?' James asked.

'Im sick of stupid humans ruling the place! They have no intelligence what so ever in my opinion, snakes should rule and I have one hundred students, once tonight has gone they could control others, and eventually I will take over the wizarding community!

Then no one will question the snakes ability.'

'Eleven thirty, good only thirty minutes left until these bodies will be mine.' The snake hissed.

James, Michael, Albus and Opal were still in the room, except they were tied up.

'Why midnight at full moon?' asked Opal.

'Because it only works then, I have to say the incantation first to make them mine to control forever, and the spell works best on the fourth last full moon of the year.' He hissed, 'I shouldn't of said that, no matter, best be off getting the slaves.'

Then he divided himself into one hundred snakes and set off to get the bodies.

'We have to do so something!' exclaimed Michael.

'Yeah, when he's saying the incantation we have to stop him.' Said James.

'And we could distract him as long as possible so he misses the full moon.' Suggested Opal.

'This could work out, Opal did you tell anyone that we had gone when we did?' asked Albus.

'No I didn't, why.'

'Good because we don't want anyone coming and ruining it all.'

'One minute to midnight.' The snake hissed.

The snakes turned into their human form and bowed down to Sean.

'The incantation, wouldn't that be the Note Sean left.' Whispered James.

' One by one-' Sean started.

'Yup, it is.' Agreed Michael.

'Hey snake freak!' yelled James.

'Who dares interrupt me!' Yelled Sean.

'We do you filthy-'

'Enough of this nonsense!'

'What nonsense? I don't see-'

'Just shut up!'

'Or what Seany, you'll pull the car over?' said Opal.

The four of them started to laugh, and Sean started to read more.

'-When you see them

I see only a snake

Waiting for its master

At the point the moon is whole and above'.'

'Oy! Snake boy over here!' Albus tried to distract him, twenty seconds until the full moon has passed the center.

But he continued to read.

'You'd better start working faster

Once the day next has come'

Ten seconds.

'Stop!'

'Wait!'

'No more they'd be one' 

Seven seconds.

'Lost for- Hey!' Someone had thrown a massive rock over his head and it had missed by like one centimeter.

'Stupefy!' Professor McGonagall and the Gryffindor's had come to the rescue.

'Stupefy!' 'Stupefy!'

'Insolent!-' Sean started, but Professor McGonagall was too quick and cursed him.

'Hey James your going to miss the train unless you get you butt here now!' exclaimed Lily who was boarding the train.

'Come on Lily, im sorry for the start of the school year, I know, you can sit with me if you'd like.' Replied James who had said his goodbyes to Hagrid and was now catching up to his sister.

'Ew no! and risk losing my friends! No thank you.' Said Lily.

'See you at the platform James.' Then she hugged him and walked into her compartment full of first year friends.

James walked through all the carriages until he found the one his friends were in.

'James!' exclaimed Michael with absolute horror.

He glared at Opal who was confused until she got the idea.

'Okay fine I'll leave, see ya in the holidays James.'

Once she had left they started to talk about their job.

'Oh my god I've just realized something!' screamed Michael.

'We haven't done anything for this terms toilet tax!' exclaimed Ben.

'It's all my fault!' said Sean.

'How could it be yours? You didn't ask for the snake of Helios to take you over,' James explained.

'True.' Replied Sean, 'But I still feel like its all my fault.'

'Don't worry about it Sean.' Said Ben, 'We forgive you.'

Then they all laughed.

'So for the rest of the year we have to work EXTRA hard if we're going to ever catch up for what we've lost.' Ben explained.

The others agreed and shared the plans of the extended holiday [Professor McGonagall extended it, for a lot of the students still weren't over the fact they were controlled by an evil snake.

'Trolley! Anything off the trolley!' the trolley lady walked onto the third carriage of the train and stopped by the compartments.

'Anything off the trolley kids?' she asked as she came to a halt outside their compartment.

After unloading about half of the food trolley onto their seats the trolley lady left, leaving the four to reminisce about all the things they did after the snake incident.

Not long did it feel to the four friends as they left the train to their families.

'See ya in the holidays!' exclaimed Michael; the four had planned to meet at Michael's house not so long after Christmas.

James waved to them as he climbed into the family car.

He couldn't wait until next term.


End file.
